bleachpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Arrancar
Arrancar Arrancar are hollows that have had their masks almost completely removed and—through this process—gained the powers of a Soul Reaper, a more humanoid appearance, as well as strength, speed, and intelligence beyond the level of a normal hollow. In addition to those improvements, arrancar also gain hierro , skin so hard that it allows them to fight against sword-wielding opponents bare-handed, but is by no means impenetrable. In order to travel at extremely high speeds across short distances, arrancar use a technique known as sonido . Stronger arrancar have been shown to possess proportionally harder hierro and faster sonido, among other abilities, either unique or based on common techniques, such as the several existing variants of cero. Like Soul Reapers, arrancar possess zanpakutō . Unlike Soul Reapers, whose zanpakutō are manifestations of their owner's soul, an Arrancar's zanpakutō is a manifestation of their power as a normal Hollow. With occasional exceptions, the Arrancars' zanpakutō resembles a regular sword in its sealed state. When released through a process called resurrección , part of their original hollow form is restored, changing their appearance, giving them greater strength, and granting them access to their original abilities. In some cases, an Arrcanar can discard elements of his/her released form, ripping off pieces of the armor to better focus their power. However, this results in the Arrancar losing that attribute permanently like ripping off one's own limb. Arrancar become major antagonists during the second part of the series as they start being led by Sōsuke Aizen, who uses the Hōgyoku to create and perfect the arrancar. According to Tite Kubo, many of the arrancar are named after real life architects and designers. RankingeditEspadaEspada are the 10 top ranked Arrancar, based on their overall abilites. These 10 act directly under Aizen and his two associates, and hold great authority over other Arrancar. The strength of the individual Espada varies greatly, but as individuals, are typically at or above the strength of a Captain-level Shinigami. Each member of the Espada has a tattoo located somewhere on their body designating their rank Privaron Espada Privion Espada are former members of the Espada who have lost their ranking due to newer, stronger Arrancar created by Aizen. These Arrancar are given ranks by adding 100 on to each of their former Espada ranks. For example, rank 103 Privion Espada was formerly rank 3 Espada. These Arrancar, though strong, do not match the strength of the current Espada, and have thus far been defeated fairly easily by Kurosaki Ichigo, Uryuu Ishida, and Yasutora Sado. Fraccion Fraccion are Arrancar which serve directly under a member of the Espada. The number of Fraccion serving under an individual Espada varies, being at least one, to perhaps a dozen or more. Numeros Numeros are Arrancar whose ranking at or between 11 and 100. These are the average Arrancar Exequias Exequias are Arranar which are part of the execution squad, which seems to be responsible for the execution of intruders and other suc Zanpakutou Arrancar, being as they have acquired Shinigami abilities, are also endowed with a zanpakutou. Like that of a Shinigami, the zanpakutou appears to be a normal sword in a non-released state. Resurreccion This is comparable to the Shinigami's Shikai, or initial release. Unlike a Shinigami, however,the zanpakutou of an Arrancar does not hold a separate entity, but is rather a seal for their own Hollow abilities and power. When this state is released, the Arrancar takes on a shape very similar to that of a Hollow, increasing both their size and power. Being in this state is the "true" form of the Arrancar, with the humanoid form being used to conserve reiatsu and stamina. have acquired Shinigami abilities, are also endowed with a zanpakutou. Like that of a Shinigami, the zanpakutou appears to be a normal sword in a non-released stateh individuals.